


Rougher, My Darling

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Josephine wants something different in the bedroom.
Relationships: Female Adaar/Josephine Montilyet
Kudos: 38





	Rougher, My Darling

Asala is pleasantly surprised to see her girlfriend waiting for her in her quarters at Skyhold. Josephine is leaning against the railing on the balcony, seemingly lost in the view before her. When Asala hugs her from behind, however, Josephine leans into the embrace without a second of hesitation. 

Asala hugs her closer and breathes in her scent, her flowery perfume mixed with her own unique smell. She can't help but tease: "You come so willingly into my arms. What if it had been someone else?" 

Josephine laughs a little. "Then this would certainly be awkward."

Josephine turns in Asala's arms and the vashoth can't help but kiss her. Every time she kisses her she thanks the lucky stars she's allowed to. Asala keeps the kiss gentle and soft, a romantic kiss, instead of one of lust that burns inside her. 

Josephine breaks the kiss and takes a step back, her hands still resting on Asala's chest. "There was something I wished to discuss." 

Asala smiles."I'm all ears." 

Josephine hesitates a moment and puts some distance between them. "I wish you were rougher with me. I love all the gentleness and romance of our relationship, but in the bedroom, I'd like things to be… Rougher, more passionate." 

Asala looks at her, curiosity in her steel-grey eyes. "What exactly do you mean by rougher?" she steps closer and yanks her roughly against her body. She feels how Josephine's pulse starts to race and her cheeks get that telltale little blush. "Like this?" she asks, grabbing her ass with both hands drawing her even closer to her body. 

"Yes, yes, like this." Josephine gasps. Asala's smile is wicked as she kisses her. Josephine doesn't stop saying yes the whole night.


End file.
